


Therese

by TeaRoses



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, yulepoem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Therese makes her own life.





	Therese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksareourlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksareourlove/gifts).



> I haven't written poetry in a long time but the "yulepoem" challenge inspired me to write this. I really hope the recipient enjoys it.

Therese

She is the daughter of a daughter of a daughter  
Women who listened to what they were told  
And spent their lives with men  
And she wonders "Should it end with me?"  
Should she turn away from the world she knows  
Of men and fathers  
Of hearty dinners  
Of houses cleaned  
By women who never questioned?  
Should she trade this  
For scents and soft touches  
That belong to a woman?  
For upheaval, for raw emotion,  
For the only one who makes her heart  
Hurt with pleasure?  
The answer is yes, many times yes  
And who knows?  
Perhaps her mother danced  
Alone to the radio  
Wishing she were somewhere else  
Perhaps her mother's mother  
Was secretly subversive  
And perhaps her mother's mother's mother  
Cast longing looks  
At her pretty neighbor  
When no one could see.  
She is the daughter of a daughter of a daughter  
And she will live enough lives for all of them


End file.
